In the wrong story
by Miraculously awsome fanfics
Summary: Cat Noir leaves and then a new Cat Noir comes. He is rude and doesn't make puns at all.
1. Chapter 1 - Goodbye my love

It was a normal day. I was on patrol. I saw Cat Noir.

He came to me and said

"Ladybug, I am moving to another city."

I answers: "But I need you! Why are you moving?"

"It doesn't matter. But make my wish come true and tell me ..."

I stopped him: " I can't tell you who I am. I am not ready. Please give me time."

"But Ladybug I don't have time!"

It was true, I should tell him, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. Don't judge me. I took time to think and soon I went home. I'll tell him, just not now.

A week passed as I realized. Adrien was also moving somewhere. I didn't want him to go and I didn't want Cat Noir to go but after a day my biggest crush was gone from our school. I wish he would come back but he can't. Not until he is 18.

After a few months I was tired of all the work as ladybug so, I stayed home for one day. I had to study because mu grades were going down.

"I wish, I could tell everyone that I am ladybug." I told Tikki.

She said: " You can but then you'll have to give your miraculous back to Master Fu."

I told her : "But I like to be ladybug. I need a new partner. But Cat Noir didn't gave me his miraculous."

Tikki said : " He mustn't. He will give it to someone else."

" But, no one can replace him. I think I like him more as a friend but I love Adrien. Tikki help!!!"

Tikki was quiet.

"Tikki help!!!" I repeated.

She said: " You're Ok. I have to go."

I answers: "Come back quick, Ok?"

"Ok", she answered.

When I came back to school a New student came. He was kinda strange. His name was Felix. He was very rude to me. He pushed me. He sat where Adrien was. I didn't want him to be there but I can't deal with this kind of person.

In the evening I was at the patrol and suddenly Cat Noir showed again.

" Cat Noir???" I said suprised.

He said: " Hi, I picked a new partner for you but first ... who are you?"

I Said: " I-i-i am ... uh ...I am ... Marinette Dupain-Ch...

Before I could finish he said: Oh Marinette, I am so happy it is you."

I said: "And who are you Cat?"

He answered: "I am Adrien Agreste."

"My biggest crush ..." I blurted.

He answered: " I was your crush???"

"Yeah " I answered ashamed.

He then said: " Well, would my lady like me to go to her house before I go?"

I answered: "Yes, your lady would love that."

He smiled and we got to my house.

We were talking all night but before he went back to his home he said:

"Don't forget me my lady!"

 **I don't know when the next chapter will come but if you know my story miraculous without miraculous please give me some tips to finish it. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2 - HelloumFelix and New Cat

The next day I went to school and then Felix came and said:

"Hey you. I wanted you to know that I didn't mean to be rude. I just Miss my home and my Brigette."

"Your what?" I asked.

He said : " Your who not your what... And I Said my Brigette, she was my girlfriend."

I was quiet and he was too. I was so sad for him but what does this have any conection with me I thought to myself.

Then he broke the silence and said :

" You remember me of her a lot."

"I do" I said suprised.

"Yes, you do. You have the same hair colour and hairstyle. And you also wear similar clothes. I wish I could go back to my old home. I am really sorry. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you."

Then Miss Bustier came and we started the lesson.

In the evening I was on patrol again and I saw New Cat Noir. I told him how I work but he Just Said:

"I really don't care how you do what, you know?"

I was shocked. How could Cat Noir choose someone this mean. Cat if you are Reading this I didn't say anything, Ok?

Anyway we were on patrol when he Said:

" Why are you ladybug? I mean like everyone could be ladybug but only you became."

"Why would you Ask something like that???" I asked.

He answered: " Why wouldn't I?"

I thought to myself that he is probably crazy. But in other way he was right. I mean I know why I was chosen but he asked me a very important question and that is: Why wouldn't I? Then I really began to miss Cat. He was so better than this one. I decided that I go home while he continued the patrol.

Next day I called Adrien if he could help me with my grades and if we could meet somewhere. He was so happy about it but his father wouldn't let him so we Just talked on the phone for months.

In that time me and the New Cat-I am calling him like that-became a good team but not as good as me and Adrien. I wish he was still here.

Maybe I could send him a gift I had thought one day and I packed all I made for him in the time he was gone and went to the post office to send it to him.

And then next week surprise, surprise I see Adrien buying something and go to him. I started crying and so did he. We were so happy to see each other.We were Just crying. I was amazed like your crush came here Just for you. Isn't that the boy you should have by your side. He soon stoped crying and

He Said : "I see you didn't forget me."

 **Hi! I won't post chapters every week or something like that so check out almost every day or so to be on track. You never know when I will post another chapter so yeah and thank you all for your help and reviews. It means a lot.**


End file.
